


a half page resumé

by crimsonxraptor



Series: 5 Sentence AU ask box fills [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Three very short 5 sentence drabbles from my ask box-Axel/Saix, tattoo shop au-Namine/Xion, college au-Sora/Riku/Kairi, space explorer au
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 5 Sentence AU ask box fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667887
Kudos: 7





	a half page resumé

**axel/saix ::: tattoo shop au**

“Oh boy, looks like we’ve got another Sigil appointment coming in later,” Axel groans, scratching his head, “or two, I guess–says ‘Lauriam’ and ‘Elrena’ on here.”

Saix doesn’t look up from his sketchbook when he responds in a thoughtful tone, “Two at once…sounds familiar.”

Axel huffs and gets up from his chair, more than happy to leave the appointment book that Xigbar comes in to add to when the tattoo shop is closed at night, and makes himself comfortable leaning on the wall by Saix.

“Yeah, poor saps,” he says, “think they’re gonna be as extra as you with that thing on your face, Isa?”

Saix glares up at Axel, “Don’t use that name, _Axel_.”

* * *

**naminé/xion ::: college au**

“Could you please model for me, Xion? My partner got sick and I could use your help,” Naminé asks her dorm room roommate, “it won’t take long, promise!”

Of course Xion wants to model for her cute crush with glistening blue eyes and beautiful blonde fishtail braid that drapes over her small perfect shoulder, but the words that come out of her mouth betray her, “Oh, uh, I don’t think I’m that good looking to draw, Nami…”

“Well I think you’re very pretty,” Naminé says with a giggle and adds teasingly, “but if you don’t want to…”

Xion has never felt more urgency than the moment she _needs_ to retract her previous statement.

* * *

**sora/riku/kairi ::: space explorer au**

“Sooo when are we gonna go out there and look around?” Sora asks, swaying from foot to foot and crossing his arms.

Riku seems more patient than Sora but it’s fairly obvious to Kairi that his curiosity is getting to him about the same amount.

“We’re just waiting for the computers to calibrate the dome field and our suits to protect ourselves out there,” Riku explains, “and if it can give us a good idea of what’s out there that’s worth the wait.”

Kairi peeks out the window and hums when she sees small creatures start to cautiously check out their ship, “Those little guys don’t look tough, but we should bring our weapons when we go out.”


End file.
